A Night To Remember One Shot
by jessie 33
Summary: A Luke and Reid one shot, hope you enjoy it.


A night to Remember

Luke called Reid up he wanted him to go to his Parents Party they were having for a fundraiser event. Reid laughed, "You are kidding you want me to go to your Parents home, your Mom can't stand me. She will invite Noah just to bug me, and you know it"

"She won't she knows I'm inviting you please"

"Do I have to wear a suit"?

"What do you think yes, one night won't kill you"

"Ok when is it"?

"Tonight "

"You are a sneak tonight, wow give a guy some notice"

'Will you be here at 7"?

"Yes 7:05"

"Reid for Pete sake"

"I will be there don't worry, but if your Mom is on my case, I'm out of there"

"Deal". Reid finished his rounds, and went home to Katie's. He had a couple of suits, but he hated wearing them. He showered, and changed real quick. He came downstairs, Katie and Jacob were stunned they couldn't believe how handsome he looked.

"Wow you have a big date tonight"?

"Well not a date but I'm going over to Lily's, and Holden's house for a party. I'm not really looking forward to it, but for Luke I will give it a try"

"You look amazing, he is going to drool when he sees you"

"Yuck that is gross drool Katie"

Jacob laughed, "Luke isn't a dog Mommy"

"Reid knows what I mean don't you "?

"Yeah but I'm nervous"

"You both belong together go over there, and show his Parents that nothing they can do can split you up"

"Oh great, see you tonight "

Katie and Jacob hugged him, he left, and drove over to the Snyder residence. He parked his car, and walked up to the door. He knocked, and a man opened the door, and let him in. Luke saw him, he ran over, "Reid you are right on time, come in and met everyone"

"Wait can we just mingle, I don't want to be introduced to everyone yet"

"You are shy"?

"Yeah". Luke held his hand, Reid saw Lily and Lucinda looking at him. He smiled and followed Luke over to the bar.

"What do you want besides me"?

"Stop someone might hear you, I will have a beer"

"Oh classy Reid"

"I drink beer not fancy umbrella drinks, and no punch. I remember in school someone spiked the punch, I was flying for days, I don't know what someone put in there"

"You were stoned or drunk for days"?

"Pretty much, so beer is fine with me".

"2 beers " Luke said to the bartender

"You are having a beer, what was all that crap about beer not being classy?"

"I was teasing can you take a joke"?

"Yeah when I'm not in a tie , and suit, I feel really out of place here"

Lily and Lucinda walked over to Reid, and Luke.

"Luke you have to mingle around, maybe Reid would like to meet some new friends here"

"Why you don't want me with Luke"?

"I didn't say that Reid, but you are new here, meet new people". Luke gave his Mom a look, Lucinda smiled, "You are cute Dr. Reid"

"Mother"

"He is what is wrong with me saying that"?

"Mother OMG". Lily stormed away, Lucinda shrugged her shoulders, and winked at Luke and Reid.

"Sorry about that Reid"

"Your Grandma is sweet if I wasn't gay I would make my move"

"OMG that is my Grandma"

"She is cute, and smart". They both walked around, they were having a fun time. Reid was standing alone by the bar when Luke looked over, he was tired of the party, he wanted Reid all to himself. He kept looking at Reid, and he was picturing himself kissing him, and making love to him. He wanted Reid alone, but he knew he was playing with fire with his Mom around. He walked over to the den, and motioned for Reid to follow him. Reid looked around, and smiled as he took his beer, and walked over to Luke. They walked into the Den, and Luke shut the door. It was 1/2 hour later Lily was looking everywhere for Reid and Luke. She was getting upset but she saw them come out of the Den together. She stood staring, she knew exactly what happened in that Den they both looked guilty. Holden walked over, "Lily leave them be, they are happy together"

"You know what they just did don't you"?

"Yeah who cares, we did it once when we were dating, what is different with them"

"Holden you are to much". She walked over to Luke and Reid, "I will talk to you both later, I know what you did, and I'm ashamed of you both"

She walked away, Reid whispered, "She doesn't have a camera in the Den does she, if she does oh boy Luke she sure will see what a naughty boy you have been". Reid walked over to the bar, and Luke smiled but he turned to look at the den. "Oh God Mom you don't have a camera in there do you"? He laughed and thought , Oh well who cares".

The End


End file.
